1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hair cutter, and more particularly to a hair cutter capable of easily styling the hairs into a smoothly contoured finish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair cutters have been long desired to effect smooth hair styling even by an unskilled person. To this end, U.S Pat. 4,557,050 has proposed to use a pair of hair pressing members disposed on the opposite sides of a cutting plane defined between a movable cutter blade and a stationary cutter blade. The hair pressing members are utilized to press the hairs towards the scalp and hold the hairs at the spaced portions along the length of the hairs while advancing the cutter along the length of the hairs in order to cut the hairs held by the two spaced hair pressing members, thereby enabling the operator to effect a smooth hair cutting operation. In this patent, however, a cutting edge at the front edge of the movable cutter blade projects forward past a line connecting the hair contacting edges of the two spaced hair pressing members so that the hairs supported by the hair pressing members are in touch with the cutting edge so as to be sheared thereby. Consequently, it is likely to cut the long hairs which are not intended to be cut simply because they straddle over the hair contacting edges of the pressing members. With this result, it is difficult to provide a smoothly contoured hair style free from noticeable steps therein.